


exclusive to touch

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “I don’t do hugs,” Peter says as he elegantly moves out of his cousin’s way.





	exclusive to touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



“I don’t do hugs,” Peter says as he elegantly moves out of his cousin’s way. He ignores her pout and Talia’s glare, but offers a hand for high fives when Corrine’s triplets demand it. He’s not a complete monster after all.

 

That’s the part he hates most about family gatherings, besides the way Talia orders them all around the whole week leading up to any event she plans, greeting and saying goodbye to his relatives. 

 

He doesn’t hate them, he’s quite fond of a few of his cousins and the children are delightful little terrors that take great pleasure in enacting any and all little pranks Peter supplies. But there’s been always a palpable distance between him and the rest of his family, enforced only by Talia nominating him her enforcer, and Peter is not in the habit of touching people that are uncomfortable with him. 

 

It makes his skin itch.

 

It’s a complete opposite of the feeling he gets when familiar arms sneak around his back to hug him from behind as he stands in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on dessert.

 

They’re deceptively lean, those arms, strong and comforting both. They always encircle Peter like he’s something worth holding onto.

 

Stiles presses a kiss to his shoulder and that’s familiar, too.

 

“You never have a problem hugging me,” he says, “In fact, I had to fight my way out of your clutches just this morning because you wouldn’t let me go pee.”

 

Peter turns in Stiles’ hold and places his hands on the sides of Stiles’ neck, pulling him close for a sweet kiss.

 

“You’re so trouble-prone someone has to keep a hold on you,” he teases, kisses Stiles before he can even think to pout at him.

  
  
  



End file.
